Devlin's Big Adventure
by KissUzumaki
Summary: Devlin was, in fact, sitting in an abandoned subway station with his eleven-year old father.
1. Chapter 1

Devlin scrunched his face in disgust as his father, Kevin Levin, wrapped his arms around a certain red-headed part Anodite. "You guys are gross." Devlin said getting up from his seat in the dining room and disappearing out the front door.

Kevin shrugged and swooped Gwen into his arms, "Love you." He said smiling into her glimmering jade eyes.

"I'm telling you Kenny, they're disgusting!" Devlin said his tongue flapping out as he ranted to a young Kenny Tennyson. Kenny put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "They can't be any worse then my folks."

"Ha, seriously doubt it dude." Devlin said sucking his soda in through his straw. Kenny slurped in his smoothie concoction as well, he'd inherited a knack for weird smoothie combinations just as his father did before him.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Devlin asked as he and Kenny walked down the streets of future-Bellwood, flying cars zipping past overhead.

"Hey, it's pretty good! Don't knock 'till you try it, bub."

"Whatever, Tennyson." Devlin said sipping the last of his soda and throwing it aimlessly into the trash. For anyone who had seen Ben and Kevin in their childhood Devlin and Kenny would've been spitting images of their fathers.

* * *

><p>Devlin stumbled home his arms outstretched as he yawned. He closed the door, his eyes still partly closed. "Dinner!" Gwen called as she placed three plates onto the dining room table.<p>

Devlin sat in his seat picking up food and placing it on his plate. The Levin family had a normal, if you could say they were "normal" at all, family dinner. Which ended with Devlin burping and leaving rudely.

Gwen looked at Kevin as he burped as well, "What?" He asked as he spotted her burning glare. "He does have my genes ya' know." And with that Kevin left as well.

Gwen sighed and put the plates away. Meanwhile Devlin sat in his room his feet up on his unused desk as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

He stared at his hands for a while and suddenly something pink began to escape from under his skin. He looked at it and fell back in his chair, as soon as he got up he opened his door with one hand keeping his gaze fixated on the dark magenta in the other.

"M-mom!" He said as he stumbled into the kitchen Gwen looked up and dropped at plate as she saw the pink glowing around her son's hands.

"Kevin!" She yelled as she grasped Devlin's wrist. Kevin walked in, a wrench in his hand and an oil-stained rag slung over one of his shoulders.

"Holy shit." He said as the magenta around Devlin's hands grew bigger. "Mom, I thought I only had Dad's powers.." Devlin said his deep brown eyes widening with the mana.

"Um," Gwen said frantically pushing her scarlet hair out of the way. "I thought so too, honey."

"Can't you like made a barrier around it?" Kevin asked his obsidian eyes plastered wide. "I don't think mana can block out mana, Kev."

"Um, what's gonna happen?" Devlin asked as the mana had grown into a remarkable size a lighter shade of pink swirling inside it.

"Dev, sweety, I think you just created a vortex." Gwen said a pink tint glowing around her as she levitated to find the blasted spell book hidden somewhere in the kitchen shelves.

"Am I grounded?" Devlin asked as his hair began to fly in the wind, the portal was sucking things in. Kevin held onto a metal pipe wrapping himself in the armor as the portal drew in pots and pans.

Soon Devlin was holding onto the granite counter to keep from being sucked into whatever was on the other side of the portal. Soon Devlin's grip was slipping off the counter, "D-dad!" He yelled as the last of his fingers let go of the countertop.

"DEVLIN!" Kevin screamed as he let go of the pipe and ran, risking his life, to save Devlin. But it was too late, in some way Devlin was sucked into a portal that _he _generated.

"Devlin!" Gwen yelled as the pink died down from around her and she fell onto the kitchen floor. "Gwen, I'm sorry." Kevin said his obsidian eyes glinting, as if they were about to stream tears when he looked at the place where the portal had once been.

Gwen collapsed onto the floor holding Kevin's metal-armored arm, Kevin sighed and his skin turned back to its normal state. "Where-where do you think he...?" Kevin asked holding Gwen close as she sobbed lightly.

"I don't know," Gwen said looking at the spot where the bright magenta whirlpool had once been. "I just don't."

* * *

><p>Devlin landed hard on the asphalt. His head spinned as he got up shakily. "Where am I?" Devlin asked himself as he looked at a giant screen in a bustling square filled with people and cars.<p>

**A/N: This is gonna be a multi-chap. Appreciate any feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

Devlin staggered across the damp, dark street to an even darker alley sidewalk. He jumped back as an old, homeless man sang a merry tune pushing his cart filled with clothes and cans.

His brown eyes widened as a tramp with way too much make-up on smiled a toothy smile at him. "Okay, where the fuck am I?" Devlin asked himself shaking his head as he walked further down the dark street the lights of the cars and digital billboards behind.

As the pungent scent of dumpsters reached his nostrils he gagged. His eyes began to water as he passed more gray trash cans and black trash bags covered in flies. When he wiped the water away he stopped, and read a bright white billboard on the highway above, "The Big Apple?" Devlin asked himself sifting through all his memories and knowledge to find out where he had heard that name before.

"New, New York." Devlin said his eyes filled with realization. "But, where's all the flying cars and all the other stuff?" He asked turning around to see the colorful lights in the distance. "So that must be Time Square."

He walked back up the alley, the end was just a black gate anyway. He plugged his nose as he passed the garbage again. He took a deep, long breath as he reached 'civilization' again. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do; how he was going to survive, contact his parents.. But, he was Kevin Levin and Gwen Levin (nee Tennyson)'s son, he could make it through.

He walked down the street manuvering his way through the crowds his hands in the pockets of his black shorts. He passed by many people shoving things into his face and trying to convince him to buy them, they were lucky he didn't pound their face in.

He ran a hand through his hair as he kept walking for what seemed like an hour then he stopped in front of an abandoned entrance to subway tunnel. The stairs were boarded up with yellow tape reading "CAUTION" in bold black letters.

Devlin raised and eyebrow as he spotted a small but passable opening under one of the old wood planks. He checked to the left and right of him before he held onto the metal railing of the stairs and slid through the opening with ease.

"Woah." He said as his feet landed somewhat smoothly onto the floor of the abandoned subway tracks. He jumped onto the elevated platform and shook his hair.

He half-smirked, unsure of what to do next until he heard a distant sound. He followed the sound until light was visible off of a wall. He peeked his head behind the corner only to see "old fashioned" TV's stacked across and on top of each other, an old arcade game, a vending machine, and a small dusty matress.

A raven-haired boy about the age of eleven, the same age as Devlin, jostled the joystick of the arcade game as an orginal Sumo Slammer's episode played on one of the TV's in the background.

Devlin stepped forward accidentally stepping on a candy wrapping sending an echoing crunching sound through the run down subway station. Devlin flung back and stuck to the wall as the boy stopped playing abruptly and his hand edged near the side of the arcade game, "Who's there?" The boy asked his hand on the arcade game, his skin feeling the radiating warmth of the over-heated game.

The boy sucked in the raw energy inside the arcade game letting the blue electricity clump and surge around his hand as he grinned. "You really shouldn't do that." Devlin said coming out of the shadows.

"Why n-." The boy started until he saw Devlin. The energy seemed to die out as he stared in awe at Devlin, he looked almost exactly like him. The shaggy, over grown mullet like black hair the eye shape, even their clothes were similar. Except, Devlin lacked the black circles the other boy had under his eyes, and the boy's eyes seemed to be dark almost black even. While Devlin's were a trouble-craving brown, and lastly the boy had a heavy padlock around his neck. While Devlin was sporting a protection necklace from his mother.

"What are you playing at?" The boy asked his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" Devlin asked, damn, even their voices sounded identical.

"You look just like me." The boy said again, his voice seemed to be demanding answers. "Well, except for the fact you have dark bags under your eyes from absorbing raw energy." Devlin stated matter-of-factly.

"What would you know about my powers, small fry?" The boy said irritation and anger saturating his words.

"Um, I happen to be an Osmosian too. And we're the same size dimwit." Devlin said collapsing into the dusty matress.

"An Osmo-what?" Kevin asked leaning against the vending machine. "Hold on, you mean to tell me you have powers and you don't even know what you are?"

The boy shrugged and hit the vending machine with his foot sending a bag of chips down, he retrieved the chips from the slot and shoved a handful into his mouth. "Want some?" He asked chip bits flying into the air as he spoke.

"Sure." Devlin said staring at the screen were a Sumo Slammers battle was going on. The boy tossed a bag of chips to Devlin, "Thanks." Devlin said as he opened the foil bag.

"So what's you name?" The boy asked as he poured crumbs into his mouth and hit the vending machine again for a soda.

"Devlin," Devlin said leaning back on the surprisingly comfortable matress. "Hah, that's funny." The boy said opening the soda and stepping back as the fizz overflowed.

"Hm?" Devlin said as he chewed on the cheddar chips. His mom always told him never to chew with his mouth open, and his dad undid what she said by saying, "It don't matter."

"My name's Kevin, your name's Devlin it kinda sorta rhymes, right?" Kevin said chugging his soda.

"I guess if you think about it." Devlin said burping as he crumpled the empty chip bag. After a moment or two of silence Devlin began laughing. "What?" Kevin asked burping as well then plummeting into the matress making dirt to clot into the air.

"My dad's name is Kevin." Devlin said pushing the untidy bangs of his hair out of the way. Kevin started to laugh as well, "What?" Devlin asked.

"My dad's name was Devin." Their brown eyes widened and they looked at each other and after a couple of seconds the burst into a guffaw.

"You know, my grandpa's name was Devin too." Devlin's voice was slow and shaky, but Kevin didn't notice. "That's so weird." Kevin said getting up and turning on three more TV's.

Devlin's eyes were still wide as Kevin kicked back his feet and watched the three screens flipping his eyes to different screens every minute or so.

Devlin had just came to a realization. If his grandfather was named Devin and Kevin had the same name as his dad and Kevin's dad was also named Devin there was a slim chance he was sitting on a matress with his eleven-year old _father. _

"Hey, K-kevin." Devlin said scooting closer to Kevin trying to keep a low profile by pretending to be interested in one of the many TV screens.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked as he tugged on his padlock necklace. "What's-what's your last name?" Devlin asked his words faltering. Kevin raised an eyebrow, "It's not like I go by folks' anymore but it's Levin." Kevin said then he returned to watching his shows.

While to Devlin the room seemed to be spinning and his brain seemed to hurt a lot. He was, in fact, sitting in an abandoned subway station with his eleven-year old father.

While it seemd hard to believe everything fit, the names, the resemblance.. the lack of futuristic technology in New York. The portal had sent him back in time.. but _why_?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I start I'd like to say that some of the events of**_** Kevin 11 **_**will be altered to fit Devlin in. And **_**Nor Iron Bars a Cage **_**would've never happened either.**

* * *

><p>Kevin sat up and wiped away the cheese powder on his fingers, "So, you wanna go to the arcade?"<p>

Devlin sat up, his throat was dry so he nodded. He was panicing but he had to admit, he was a little curious about the tech in this time period. "C'mon," Kevin said smiling. Devlin nodded and followed Kevin as they jumped out through the small opening in the stairs.

Kevin's old boot splashed in a puddle as he jumped over a pile of crates Devlin following close behind both freaking out and taking in his surroundings. The distant sound of fake guns and digital screams of dying zombies was heard as they neared a dark blue building.

They walked into the dark building Kevin giving a slight nod to a large, bearded man behind the ticket counter. "C'mon, the Sumo Slammers game is open." Kevin said motioning to a bright yellow machine with a large Sumo wrestler yelling "POW!" painted on the side.

"Don't we need tokens?" Devlin asked fishing in his pockets, even if he did have money it wouldn't be any use in this time period.

"Nah, I got it covered." Kevin said smiling and sauntering to a token booth. His hand was twitching and just ready to absorb the raw enegry looming inside before something squeezed his wrist. "Don't do that!" Devlin scolded.

Kevin smirked and hit his hand out of Devlin's grip. "What, you a goody-two-shoes?"

"No." Devlin practically hissed. "It's not good for you." He repeated his tone almost mimicking Gwen's firm voice.

"And so how am I supposed to use these Osmosian powers?" Kevin said putting air quotes around _'Osmosian' _

"Absorb the material and wear it as an armor is what my, um, Dad, taught me." Devlin said awkwardly. "Watch." And with that Devlin sauntered over to an Asteriods game, looking almost exactly like Kevin did.

His hand touched the metal and suddenly smooth dark blue metal was making an armor around him. Devlin half smiled at Kevin's awed expression and punched the token booth, to prove he wasn't a 'goody-two-shoes' sending a wave of golden tokens onto the soft carpeting of the arcade.

"Woah." Kevin said stuffing as many token into his dark shorts as possible. "How'd you do that?" He said his brown eyes almost lighting up a shade.

"Want me to show you?" Devlin asked leaning against the push door of the arcade the bell ringing slightly, he was already back to his old self.

"No shit sherlock." Kevin said sarcasticly. Devlin rolled his eyes and pushed the door as he walked out onto the sidewalk, _Am I really that annoying? _He asked himself as he lead Kevin back into the alley they came through.

"Okay, put your hand on that wall." Devlin said leaning on a leaky metal pipe. Kevin raised an eyebrow then took a breath. He approached the wall with a shaky hand and touched it, _nothing. _It was just a rocky, cold brick wall under his fingers.

"Nothing's happening, pip squeak." Kevin said ripping his hand from the wall and examing it. "Well, of course nothing's happening you just touched it. Oh, and.. WE'RE THE SAME AGE!" Devlin said his hands plunging into the air.

"Whatever," Kevin said bitterly. "Now show me how to do it." Devlin smiled, "Touchy,"

"Now, those dark circles under your eyes," Devlin said pointing to the obvious dark purple under Kevin's eyes. Kevin felt the the soft spots.

"You get those from absorbing raw energy." He said beginning to act like a teacher. He sniggered under his breath, he sounded the way his Dad- Kevin did when he was teaching him to control his powers. _Too bad Mom didn't. _He said thinking about the look on his parents' faces when he was sucked into the portal.

Kevin did a dry cough, "Oh, sorry." Devlin said shaking the memory out of his head. "So, it's better to absorb solids rather than actual energy."

"Okay, that's nice. Now _how _do I do it?" Kevin said crossing his arms, his padlock necklace draped over his intersected arms.

"Just pretend like you're absorbing energy, it's pretty much the same.. Except it has no thrill. But believe me, it's better."

Kevin took a breath and did what he usually did when absorbing electricity it came naturally and before he knew what had happened he was covered in a rocky armor.

"Holy shit!" Kevin said as he jumped back inspecting his hand. "Now," Devlin said smiling at the flabbergasted look on Kevin's face.

"Go punch the wall." Devlin said pointing to the wall connected to the leaky iron pipe. Kevin smiled at his armor and punched in the wall, nearly crumbling the structure beneath it.

"Cool," He smiled. "So how do I get back to normal?" Kevin asked. Devlin's eyes widened, "Didn't think this through.." He looked around skeptically. "Um, absorb my skin." Devlin said his eyes tightly shut as he reached his arm out to Kevin.

Kevin reached out and was back to normal once their 'skin' touched. "That went better than expected." Devlin said as he saw Kevin was back to normal.

Already the darkness under Kevin's eyes seemed to be getting lighter, even his cold, black eyes seemed to slowly restore to their natural brown-ness.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a hazy week for Devlin and Kevin. By Devlin's training his eyes were already restored to a deep, homely brown. The dark circles under his eyes were completely gone.

Devlin had told him as much as he knew about Osmosians. Which, was kind of ironic, he'd just tell them to him all over again in the future.

"So, where are your folks?" Kevin said as they hung around a burger joint. Devlin nearly dropped his burger, "O-orphan?" Devlin said trying to hide the fact had made it up on the spot. "Oh." Kevin said rotating his burger and taking a hearty bite.

"You?" Devlin said his eyes scanning the pebble written asphalt parking lot. Kevin made a gagging sound as his bite stopped half way in his esaphagus. He gasped and the food passed.

"Long gone." He said pride evident in his voice. "What'd you mean?" Devlin said inching closer, curiousity was getting the best of him.

"Dad's dead. Mom married a loon who convinced her to kick me out of the house..." Kevin said slowly his raven hair draping over his eyes.

"Oh." Devlin said. _What's he talking about? Grandma's great and he still talks to her like every week. _

Kevin's head bolted up. He was wearing a seemingly happy smile. "It's okay though, means I don't have to answer to nobody."

"Guess that's cool." Devlin laid said hitting his stomach as a long belch belted out. "Nice one." Kevin said sinking the paper wrapper of the burger into a nearby dumpster.

_Mom always said Dad had a sort of 'troubled' past. But she never said anything about __**this. **_Devlin thought as they returned to Kevin's subway station home.

Meanwhile a rusty RV just crossed city lines.

"New York looks awesome Grandpa!" A fiery haired, jade eyed ten-year-old exclaimed as the first sites of the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building came into view.

A boy with a black and white striped shirt sat in the back of the RV his feet propped up as his thumbs pushed various buttons on a Sumo Slammer handheld.

"Yeah, it does." A stout old man said his view shifting from the rear view mirror to the road.

"You better not mess this up Ben." The red head said her hands on her hips. She wore a blue long sleeve kitty shirt with white pants and white shoes. Her expression looked sassy and sarcastic.

The boy, whose name was apparently Ben looked up from the pixelated screen and stuck his tongue out. He seemed immature yet at the same time somewhat overconfident and cocky. A bulky green and black wrist watch was on his wrist it didn't have any hands or numbers for that matter. Odd.

They rolled through the traffic and through the streets of the city, the girl's face stuck to the window as the skyscrapers, people, and food carts passed.

The RV finally stopped in front of a swanky five-star hotel. The girl squealed, "We're gonna stay here Grandpa?"

The old man sat up slowly and slid out of the driver's seat, "Like it Gwen?" He said his arms outstretching for a hug.

'Gwen' ran to him squeezing him as tight as she could, "Oh, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She said running to the back to grab her suitcases.

Ben sat up and stuck a tongue out at the hotel. Gwen had ran out of the RV and was jumping eagerly in front of the silent doorman.

"It's been your day all summer, Ben. Just one day for your cousin?" Their Grandpa said the handles of his suitcase and stepped out the RV.

Ben sighed and looked at the hotel through the window. He dragged his suitcases out as well and frowned as he met them at the front desk.

"Do not mess this up." Gwen hissed as he set his bags down next to theirs. "Relax, what's the worse I could do?" He said smiling just to tick her off.

She gave him a glare and then abruptly turned around to see what kind of room he was booking.

Ben looked around, still bored. But his eyes instantly lit up when he spotted a familiar Sumo wrestler.

"SUMO SLAMMERS 2.0! THAT HASN'T EVEN COME OUT YET!" He exclaimed running towards the room.

A large man held him back. "HEY!" Ben said his irratibly. "No entrance." He said in a low, husky voice.

"But-" Ben said raising a finger. "No entrance." He repeated again. Ben walked away mumbling some words a ten year old shouldn't even know.

"Fine, if BIG FAT MEANIE doesn't want to let me in I guess GhostFreak will just have to let himself in. " He fiddled with his watch looking at odd shaped green silhouttes. He stopped on one shaped like that of a ghost.

He hit the raised platform and was suddenly replaced by a ghost-like creature with one eye. The creature spoke in a shady, menacing voice, "Sumo Slammers here I come."

The creature showed its apparent ability of intangibility as it turned invisible and phased through the wall. "Yes!" It said as it landed inside of the room.

A single arcade game sat in the corner seeming like the one back in the arcade but with a 2.0 painted in a technical font.

He morphed back into his usual _human _self. And ran up to the game and started it up. His fingers itched eagerly as it powered up he smiled and jostled the joystick.

Just as he was about to set the bar for the high score something with a low voice cleared its throat. "oh.." Ben said gulping as the large security guard from earlier punded his fist into his hand.

"Woo-ah!" Gwen, Ben, and their Grandpa said as they were thrown out of the hotel.

They sat up and instantly Gwen's bright green eyes flashed with abundant anger. "Nice going there Ben! I KNEW YOU WOULD MESS IT UP!"

Ben sat up and dusted his self off, "Hey, it's not my fault."

"Yes, it IS!" She stomped as she threw her luggage angrily back into the old RV. "They had a spa!" He heard her yell as from inside the RV.

He sighed, he was never gonna hear the end of this. He stomped back up the stairs, shoulders slumped.

"Ben, you can't just go using the Omnitrix for your own pleasure." Ben listened.. sort of.

"Yeah, I know. 'With great power comes great responsibility'." He said using air quotes around the famous Spiderman quote.

"Good. Now, I'm going to see if I can get a refund on that hotel room." Their Grandpa said exiting the RV.

"Grandpa Max's right. Why can't you ever just-" She was cut off.

"I know, Gwen. 'I ruin everything' yadayada." He said his eyes crossed and his arms flailing. "Yeah so-" She was cut off again.

"Whatever." He said shoving past her and towards the door. "Ugh," She said making a face. "Where are you going?" She yelled as she turned around and saw he wasn't there.

"Out." He said almost bitterly. "Ugh." She repeated plumetting into the table seat of the RV.

* * *

><p>"It's been a week! A WEEK!" An older Gwen yelled as she paced around the kitchen. "Calm down, Gwen." Kevin said raising a hand to calm his <em>wife.<em>

"Do not tell me to calm down, Kevin Ethan Levin. Your son has been missing for seven whole days!"

Kevin gulped and retreated to the back of the kitchen next to his bestfriend, Ben Tennyson and his wife, Julie Yamamoto.

"Well, you're in for it." Ben chortled. "Can it Tennyson." Kevin said lightly socking him.

"Why don't we call Paradox?" Ben said putting his life- and hearing on the line.

"Paradox?" Kevin asked quirking an eyebrow. "You mean, you think he could've landed somewhere in time?" Gwen said her voice calm as she stopped pacing.

"It's worth a shot, right?" Ben said rasing his hands. Gwen's eyes shifted over Julie, she half smiled and shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stupid cousin. Stupid Grandpa." Ben muttered walking through the busy streets of NYC. The loose change in his cargo pants rattled as he turned the corner and saw the dark blue building with a simple sign that read, _Bob's Arcade._

He smiled to himself and crossed the narrow street. The bell rung as he pushed the door open. It was like heaven for him, rows and rows of violent arcade games and a cool biker dude behind the ticket counter.

He smiled and emptied his pockets into the token converter. A mid-sized sea of dirty gold arcade tokens rode down the plastic spiral and down to the metal mouth. He scooped them up and proceeded to his favorite game, _Sumo Slammers Original. _

He pushed the tokens and heard the digital yell of a large Sumo Wrestler clothed in a green loincloth. He played succeeding in winning two rounds until he heard the door ring accompanied with a set of voices.

"What was your Dad like?" One said to the other. Ben was confused, they looked almost exactly like each other. They _had _to be related. The even weirder thing was the other kid looked kinda like Gwen in a warped way. Ben paused the game and listened.

"He was the coolest. But, that's all I can really say." One said sticking his hands into his black short pockets. "Oh." The other said nodding in contempt.

"What about yours?" The other asked handing the biker dude a dollar in exchange for a large cloud of sticky pink cotton candy.

"Before I left and my Mom married _him. _She used to tell me stories about my dad. Devin Levin. He was a Plumber. You said most of your family were Plumbers too, right?"

The other nodded after letting a piece of cotton candy pass his lips. "He died on one of his missions. But, he was a great plumber. Brave and loyal my mom always used to say." The other said smiling in remembrance.

Ben's eyes were slightly narrowed as he went over their conversation. Earth plumbers don't go on missions. Maybe they mean- but could they? Plumbers as in Grandpa Max Plumbers.

Ben stopped the game and bent down to pick up the token that rolled back. He stayed a cautious pace away from them still in hearing distance.

"That's how my Grandpa died." One said letting more cotton candy melt into sugar on his tongue. The other nodded. They stayed quiet and started to play a first-person shooting game. Ben emerged from his hiding spot behind an Asteroids game, but he stepped back. What if they weren't _those _kind of Plumber's kids? What then?

Devlin burped and put down his gun holding the red swirl striped paper cone in his hands. "I'mma go throw this away." He said to Kevin. Kevin nodded and nabbed another Mafia boss straight in the forehead.

Devlin turned the corner on the way to the trashcan when he bumped into someone on the way. "oof!" The two said as they stumbled back.

"Sorry." Ben said rubbing his brunette hair covered forehead. "It's okay." Devlin said rubbing his forehead. He cleared his face of his overgrown hair and his brown eyes dialating as he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Uncle Ben?" He whispered slowly seeing the small stature of his usually tall and muscular 'Uncle'. "What?" Ben asked blinking slowly.

"N-nothing." Devlin said still not believing _that's _how his Uncle Ben looked as a kid. He was short, with cargo pants that made him look even shorter and there was a big hulking Omnitrix on his wrist.

"Hey, Devlin?" Kevin asked turning the corner bumping slightly into Devlin. "Woaah." Kevin said stumbling back.

He got back to his feet and sulked to Devlin's side, "Who's the twerp?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not a twerp." Ben said frowning. "Suree." Kevin remarked sarcastically. "By the way. _Who _are you?"

"I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson." Ben smiled crossing his short arms. "Kevin," Kevin said pointing to himself. "And this is Devlin." Devlin waved from the top of his head in a sort of saluting manner.

_._

**a/n: Sorry that it took me forever to update. Young Justice stuff :P Anyways thanks for all the reviews. You really make me feel loved. Also what do you guys think of the story? I mean to me it seems so boring. I was actually considering ending it. But my New Year's resolution was to finish all my stories. So if it takes me ages to update just bare with me, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you on your own too?" Kevin asked hitting the nearby game to send a flurry of dirty gold tokens down.

"Nah, my stupid cousin and grandpa are mad at me because I got them kicked out of a stupid restaurant." Ben said pouting slightly. "So, wanna go hang back at my place?" Kevin asked eyeing Ben in a weird manner.

Ben nodded nonchalantly and rattled his leftover tokens in his cargo pants pocket. He followed them out of the arcade talking a shortcut through a foul-smelling, trash littered, damp alley way across the quiet street.

They found themselves close exiting at an alley mouth that was set right near times square. The large screen flipping through digital commercials of designer and brand-name items. He followed quietly as the walked through the crowd, some women giving them looks that said, quite plainly, _what ruffians. Running about with no mother._

Ben rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the baby in her carriage as she turned back and stared at a glass window displaying Eco-Friendly Organic baby food.

He looked back and saw the two shaggy, mullet-like raven-haired boys had walked far off. He shoved his way through the crowd never looking away from them. He made it back just before they noticed he had lagged behind.

He watched them with a raised eyebrow as they slid through a small but roomy hole in a boarded up subway stair opening. Ben was still slightly bewildered but he slid in barely landing on his feet as his shoes hit the unused iron train tracks.

He followed the lights and distant sound and saw Kevin's place was in the abandoned subway station. He stared in awe at the arcade game, Sumo Slammers, the littered TV's, the vending machine, and even the dusty, tattered mattress laying in between it all.

"Cool." Ben said turning in a three-hundred sixty angle to take it all in. "Yeah, it was just me free. Until Devlin dropped out of the sky." Kevin chortled gently punching Devlin in the shoulder.

"Wait, so you _aren_'_t_ related?" He asked a confused face animating his young features. "Nope." Kevin said flipping one of the TV's on. Ben looked at Devlin, his face had gotten slightly red. He shrugged it off.

"So, are Grandpa and cousin gonna go lookin' for ya'?" Kevin said shoving some corn chips into his mouth, munching delightfully.

"Probably will." Ben said laying back on the springy, yet comfortable matress. Kevin shrugged and continued watching burping after he took a gulp of his newly opened grape soda. Devlin watched them, not even paying attention to the fact he was being sat on by his opponent. He rattled the joystick absent mindedly.

_First Dad, now Uncle Ben. This is getting seriously creepy. Next thing you know Mom's gonna come waltzing in... wait. Did Uncle Ben say _cousin_?_

* * *

><p>Gwen grunted her fiery orange hair bouncing slightly in their short do. She huffed some loose strands out of her face and started pacing. After about two minutes she headed for the door and held her hand out for the pull knob-thing. She hesitated for a moment as the glare of the sun against the windows of the RV made her green eyes twinkle in thought.<p>

She sighed again and opened the door, the heat hit her face as she began walking, "Oooh, Ben. You better not have gotten into trouble." She muttered bitterly as she looked around wondering where in the hell her annoying Mega-dweeb of a cousin had gone.

* * *

><p>"Gwen, promise me you won't go searching the whole goddamn universe for Devlin. Kay?" Kevin said running a soothing hand on Gwen's delicate back.<p>

She sneered at him, "Why are you so calm, he's your son!" Kevin rolled his eyes playfully, "I don't show my worry on the outside."

Gwen sighed, "He's still been gone for _so _long." Her thoughts drifted back to her son, his glimmering brown eyes so much like his father. He was almost exactly like Kevin, brash, brave, yet caring.

But she was glad to say he had inherited some of her traits as well. He didn't dive into anything like Kevin did, he thought it over. He also, surprisingly had good grades. Though, Kevin was indeed bright. He just never really showed it. He liked to flaunt his strength and bravery not the fact that he could recite the Periodic Table by mere memory.

"C'mon, he's like his old man," Kevin said smiling proudly, "He can take care of himself." Kevin said stopping his stroke on Gwen's back and kissing her softly on her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her _husband. _Though thoughts of Devlin still buzzed in her mind. Since he went _'poof' _he was all she could think about. But, who could blame her?


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: This is long overdue. So I'll try to make as good as I can (it won't be that great)**

Gwen walked out of the arcade game, her face read 'mad as hell'. "Ughh. Ben where are yo- oof!" Gwen had been imagining a fair enough punishment for Ben when she had apparently bumped into someone.

Just as she opened her mouth to apologize the person in front of her slipped in a puddle and they both fell onto the floor. "Hey, you didn't have to bring me down with you," Gwen complained as she tried to get up. "Now could you please get off of me-" Gwen looked up and straight into the most trouble-craving, yet sweet obsidian eyes she's ever seen.

"You've got a pretty big butt if you were able to knock me down." The boy said as he got up and dusted himself off. Gwen waited for him to offer a hand but instead he just gave her a weird look, "Do you like being on the floor?" He asked crossing his skinny arms over his chest.

"I thought you might be gentlemen-ly enough to help a lady _up._" Gwen said as she got up and brushed dirt off her bright clothes. She took him in, dark brown eyes, shaggy black hair, spiky cuffs. Definitely not the right guy for her future.

"Would ya' quit eyeing me like I'mma piece of meat?" He snarled. "Hey, Kev I just got two bags of chips from the vending machine and oh my gosh, DWEEB WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" Ben said suddenly appearing and dropping his bags of chips onto the floor.

Gwen smirked and stepped back crossing her arms, "You are in so much trouble." She said kicking the floor to let the bag of chips land into her hands.

She opened it and began eating heartily. "HAHAHA. I was right, a total fatty!" Kevin smiled. Gwen's emerald eyes narrowed and she munched slower. "Ouch. Death glare." Kevin said backing away and behind Ben.

"At least you're not related to _it._" Ben said bending down and throwing the bag of chips to Kevin. "So this is the goody-goody Gwen?"

"I-I'm not a goody-goody!" Gwen stuttered as she threw the empty bag of chips into a trash can behind her. "Bright clothes, probably gets straight A's. Oh, you're right. You're not a goody-goody. You're a goody-goody who probably works all the time and has no fun."

"I have fun, tell him Ben!" Gwen stomped. Ben who was watching a squirrel carry a nut into a tree was caught off guard. "AHHH! VILGAX!" He screamed as a shock of breaking his day dream.

"Emocha Objectia!" Gwen said reciting a spell from her spell book which caused light blue energy blasts to shoot from her hands. But instead of hitting a non-existent Vilgax it shot a hotdog cart clear into the sky.

"Woaah. Red's got some fire power."

"You-you didn't just see that." Gwen said swiping her hands in front of Kevin's face. He pushed her hands down and for a couple of seconds they both felt a short shock. They both dismissed it and Kevin pushed her hands down.

"I did." Kevin said shrugging. "Wait- you're not creeped out by this? Are you a Plumber's-"

"Kev, Ben! Did you see that hotdog cart fly into the sky?" Devlin said jogging to them. "Yeah, Ms. Goody-goody did it."

Devlin turned to see who 'Ms. Goody-goody' was only to drop his hotdog when he saw it- her. Red hair, green eyes, a mad look, it was his mother.

He was about to yell out but closed his mouth. Way too much explaining if he did. Before he could say anything they heard motors revamping and distressed screams from people.

The bushes of the park were flatened by the tires of a motorcycle gang. There seemed to be one leading them, he had hotrod flames painted on his huge Harley-Davidson and he had a ligthtbrown mustache and beard combo.

He took out a small metal bar and signaled his gang to attack a row of picnicers. "I think Fourarms will take care of these guys. It's Hero Time!" Ben said slapping down on his Omnitrix.

"XLR8? Aw, man." Ben said in XLR8's voice. "Oh, well." He said as his helmet cover drew down, in a gust of wind he rounded up the bikers and secured them with a rope used for one of the people's tents.

He transformed back leaving his Omnitrix red, signaling the time out. "What was that?" Kevin asked as he looked at Ben awestruck. Devlin tried to fake the same look.

Ben and Gwen looked at each other and gulped.


	8. Chapter 8

**really. _really. _Overdue I'm sorry. I dunno. I just kind of hit this weird writers' block sensation. So sorry. Pretty sure most of you gave up on me. So I hope this is an actually decent chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Look, we can explain." Ben said his voice cracking. Gwen pulled him aside, "Why didn't you hide dipwit?"<p>

"I forgot, okay," Ben retorted shrugging. "It's cool though. When I first met them I heard them talking about Plumbers. They might be Plumbers' kids."

"Yeah, well what if were not?" Gwen said crossing her skinny arms over her blue kitty shirt. "Then well we're hosed." Ben said smiling back at Kevin and Devlin as they watched their conversation.

"You said there'd be a explanation, Benny."

"Well it's a long stor-" Ben started but was cut off by Devlin's raised hand. "I'm a Plumbers' kid, Ben." He said stepping forward making a mature feat. "You-you are?" Ben and Gwen said together. "Yeah. You guys are related to the famous Max Tennyson, right?" He said making a convincing liar.

"Yeah, we are." Ben said craning his head slightly forward, paying more attention to the growing conversation then he did in most of his classes.

"My grandpa, Devin Le- Lenster...meyer...schmidt.. Yeah, Lenstermeyerschmidt. Worked with your Grandpa on a mission. He died on that mission..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gwen said putting one hand on her heart and one on Devlin's shoulder. Her emerald eyes glimmered with sympathy in the summer sun.

"...Max Tennyson.. that sounds really familar." Kevin said ruffling his hair as he thought intently. Devlin scooted a little closer to Ben and Gwen. "Speaking of Grandpa, did you leave him dweeb?"

"I had to find you!" She stomped her fiery hair raising and dropping with her defiant stunt. "Hahaa. That just means we take the fall _together._"

"I think I got it." Kevin snapped as his face was lightened with realization. "My mom used to tell me stories about my dad, Devin, he was a Plumber too. And he worked with your gramps."

"So... Grandpa worked with two Devins?" Ben said as he raised an eyebrow. As Ben wallowed in confusion Kevin turned to Devlin. "Devlin Lendermeyerscmidt? Dude, that's hilarious!" He said letting out a peekish laugh as he held his stomach with one hand the other on Devlin's shoulder. "Uh, yeah. Hilarious." Devlin said taking Ben's hand off his shoulder.

"Um, do you think we could like find your gramps?" Devlin asked his eyes darting side-to-side anxiously. "No need. He found us." Ben said pointing to a red mark in the distance coming closer.

Grandpa Max stopped in front of the kids his hands on his knees while he panted. "You okay, Gramps?" Kevin asked eyeying him with a raised eyebrow.

"Been..looking...for...you...kids...every...where."

"Sorry Grandpa but I had to go find dweebzolla here." Gwen said glaring at Ben. He glared back crossing his arms. Devlin noticed Kevin's eyes trailing their way to the huge clunk of watch on Ben's wrist. After glaring intensely for sometime the cousins exploded into a bicker.

"Will you quit looking at me like that?" Ben hollered. "How about _you _quit looking at _me _like that?"

Devlin took this time with Ben and Gwen arguing, and Kevin enjoying himself watching them to talk to Grandpa Max.

"Um, Mr. Tennyson?" Devlin asked in a hushed whisper leading Max closer to the large hedge where the bikers had emerged. "Um, yes? Say, you look familiar." Max goggled at him.

"My grandfather was Devin Levin." Devlin said praying that Gwen and Ben would keep at it. "Devin Levin... haven't heard that name in some time. Say now that I think about you do look a bit like ol' Devin... but grandkid? He was far too young. 'Sides he only had a kid. Pretty young when he died too..."

"Look, Mr. Tennyson, I'm from the future. You see Gwen and Kevin there," Devlin rushed pointing a hand to them without turning back, "I'm their kid. And I need to get back to where I came from before something changes in the space-time continueum."

Max gave him a look and Devlin couldn't make out if he was trying to decide if he was a loon or really from the future.

"Well, first I'll have to find out how you got here." He said smiling down at him. Devlin gave a relieved sigh and smiled, "Mom- um, _Gwen. _Is an Anodite. And initially Mom and Dad thought I only had Osmosian powers. But then a couple nights ago or weeks, I dunno, I made this portal out of mana and I landed in this time. But I don't know how to get back..."

"Well... we're going to have to talk about an Anodite about this." He said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

* * *

><p>"So two days and we've tried all we could to get Paradox here." Kevin said biting into a burger. "Well we never really called Paradox," Ben said using his straw to poke at the dregs in his smoothie cup, "He just sorta showed up."<p>

"Wish he would show up now." Kevin said grumpily crumpling up the burger wrapper.

"Wish granted my dear Kevin." Paradox said teleporting out of nowhere with his hands behind his back and smile on his face.

Kevin and Ben both fell from their posts leaning on the railing of Mr. Smoothy's.


End file.
